


Monster

by periodicallypyrrhic88



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Choking, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Gore, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Qunari (Dragon Age) Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sub Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periodicallypyrrhic88/pseuds/periodicallypyrrhic88
Summary: Bull loses his self-restraint the first time he and Mahanon kill a dragon together, deciding to take the elf on the very spot where the beast lay.





	Monster

They called him a monster. 

They asked, in hushed whispers, how it was Mahanon hadn't broken, how he hadn't snapped completely in two by now.

Never to his face, of course; that was because he was Inquisitor. And certainly not to Bull’s, either, because no one was stupid enough to try. The beast of a man had probably never been disrespected directly in his entire life time, and that was because no one was brave enough to, and probably never would be.

But Mahanon caught wind of the whispers anyway, saw the way they looked at the qunari when he passed, always afforded a wide berth by whatever throng of individuals was currently blocking his path to Mahanon. 

It was like an invisible thread connected them always, heart-to-heart, no matter how far apart they may stray from one another. Perhaps it wasn't so invisible, though, as both elf and qunari donned matching necklaces, each possessing a half of a large dragon tooth for its pendant. They had taken the beast down together on the craggy shoreline of the Storm Coast, and it had taken almost an hour to exhaust it to the point where they could actually take it down. It had been Bull who had finally dealt the great beast the killing blow, using all of the force he could muster to bring his war hammer down onto the weakened creature's skull with a sort of raw brutality Mahanon hadn't seen in him before. He had had to force the head of the hammer out of the desecrated skull with a sickening crunch, its many spikes and grooves caught deep in viscera, brain matter and bone. Bull, of course, had made it look effortless as he pulled it free, swinging it back over one shoulder with his blood-splattered chest heaving with the rush of power, adrenaline, and as he caught Mahanon’s eye from where he stood on the neck of the fallen beast, something else entirely. 

He loved the way Bull made him beg after he made a kill like that, how the only thing he could focus on when he was in such a blood-fueled frenzy was Mahanon. Sometimes he couldn't even wait for the return to camp, let alone Skyhold, and it resulted in their companions scattering to the hills as Bull approached Mahanon slowly, dangerously, inciting a fear inside the elf that was linked to his arousal. Bull had taken him alongside those kills several times, the combination of seeing the carnage he'd caused and the small elf naked on his knees before it enough to make him absolutely crazy with power. 

It didn't happen all the time, but Mahanon had known it was coming that day on the Storm Coast, the look in the man’s eye having been absolutely unmistakable; it had borderline been an order. Bull’s face broke into a grin as he’d hopped down from the dragon, sight focused solely on the blond elf as he tossed his warhammer aside carelessly, descending upon Mahanon like one of the great waves that lapped against the rocks of the shoreline, over encumbering and all-encompassing all at once. 

Mahanon didn't have time to notice, or even care slightly about what their companions were seeing, or not seeing, if they’d taken taken their leave or were still standing, staring. Couldn't care, because in an instant his clothes, robes, underthings and all, were literally clawed from his body in great shreds and he was naked in the arms of a great, blood-covered qunari. Mahanon’s heart was pounding in his chest as he gasped, a gray hand grabbing his chin firmly, enough that it hurt a little, forcing him to make eye contact with him. 

“The. Word.” Bull all but growled, the expression in his eye absolutely predatory as he watched the elf’s face. Mahanon was trying to maintain a semblance of composure, but it was extremely difficult to do. Bull had taught him to force himself calm, to ingrain into him that he was truly safe even in these moments. He made himself very still and forced himself to take a deep breath, exhaling from his nose slowly as he nodded. “Katoh. I’ll use it if I need to, ma vhenan,” he whispered, his tongue darting out to gently lap at the pad of the large gray thumb that had brushed against his lips. 

Bull had actually thrown his head back and laughed, the deep rumble turning into what was almost a roar as he tossed the elf to the ground on hands and knees. He bent down a little to wrap a hand around the long braid that traversed down the elf’s back, some of the thick rungs undone by both the previous battle and Bull’s onslaught now. The blood that stained the qunari’s hands transferred onto his light hair, reminding him of a snow-covered battleground. He gathered it into his palm and tugged one good time, forcing Mahanon to look up at him, who was now sitting prettily at his feet, his own arousal evident between his legs, in the flush of his face, in the way his lips were already parted, obediently looking up at Bull. 

With his free hand, Bull began to undo his belt, the familiar sounds of metal clicking and leather sliding from cloth loops making Mahanon’s mouth water. When the qunari’s cock was freed from his pants, bobbing only inches from his face, the elf’s eyes immediately broke eye contact to look and he actually moaned at the sight. No matter how many times he laid with Bull, took him any way he could, the sheer size of his cock always surprised him, so dark and swollen with heavy arousal, clear liquid already dripping down the underside. 

Mahanon tried now to reach forward to press his tongue to the spot where the drop had come to rest, but was stopped by the massive hand gripping his hair. He let out a whine at that, eyes filled with want fluttering up to look at the large man again. 

“Put my cock in your mouth, elf.” As he spoke, the larger man unwound a portion of his braid from his hand in favor of wrapping it around Mahanon’s neck instead, still having enough left over to secure and lace through his gray fingers. 

Mahanon gasped at the sudden pressure but immediately made to lean forward again. Bull released his slack just enough that he could lick at the bulbous head if his cock, moans escaping him as he desperately tried to take in more, whining when Bull would take a firmer hold of him once again and pull back, the feeling of his air flow being cut off and on again making him a bit lightheaded. Bull kept this up for a torturous amount of time, until the elf couldn't tell if he was more desperate for his cock or more air. The choice was made for him, however, as Bull withdrew his hand from the elf’s hair completely and very suddenly, the sudden loss of leverage forcing his cock all the way down Mahanon’s throat. 

Bull groaned as Mahanon’s body reacted to the sudden intrusion, too well-trained to pull away but hands still grasping at the blood-covered rocks and sand beneath him. He forced himself to calm within seconds, however, placing his now bloody hands on his creamy white thighs. Bull liked the sight of it so much he actually counted, waiting until the last possible second to pull his cock from the elf’s mouth, who had time to take only one or two desperate gasps for air before he thrust his cock back in again. 

This was something he knew Mahanon to like; not just sucking his cock, but asphyxiation in general, though the two usually went hand in hand anyway. Early on, Bull learned that his elf liked nothing more than his fingers wrapped around his neck, both of them very aware of how much damage they were capable of, how much power lay underneath. Still, he still reacted rather nicely to other things wound about his throat, silks, ropes; it didn't matter. Those hadn't exactly been available to them on the coastline, though, and whereas Bull was sure he would have liked to see the leather of his belt against pale skin, it had seemed funner to use the elf’s own long hair against him. 

Not that he was doing much thinking now; he was acting on pure, primal instinct, keeping up his assault on Mahanon until his eyes were rolling to the back of his head, his lack of air and his arousal beginning to push him to the edge. 

Bull withdrew his cock from between his lips then, instead reaching back and delivering a firm smack across his face, grabbing his chin immediately after. Mahanon gasped, the light blow having snapped him back to reality, if only a little. Bull waited as he breathed, the elf trying desperately to catch his breath, saliva still dripping from his lips, down his chin, down his chest. After a few moments Mahanon seemed to have recovered, managing to make eye contact with him, licking his lips, biting down on his bottom one as he looked at Bull wantonly.

Bull growled as he released his chin, placing a hand on his chest to push the elf down on his back with absolutely no effort. The larger man followed suit, dropping to his knees between his legs, leaning forward and claiming Mahanon in a fierce, possessive kiss, one that left him writhing underneath his large form. There was no time for reactions, there was only desperate noises escaping Mahanon as Bull spat on two fingers, coating them with saliva before pushing both of them inside Mahanon’s body. The cry it pulled from the elf made him groan, pumping his fingers in and out of his body as his other hand touched him all over, gripping his thighs, his ass, forming a collar around his neck, his only goal to dominate. It had begun to rain, water hitting both of their bodies but neither of them really feeling anything that didn’t involve each other’s touch. He didn't stop fucking the elf with his fingers until it was clear the elf was ready, opened just enough for him and practically babbling, begging Bull in his native Elven tongue for more.

The noises Bull made were almost animal as he wrapped an arm around a small waist and lifted him up easily, pinning him with frightening force against the body of the dead dragon that lay on the rocks, rivulets of blood still seeping from fresh wounds. Mahanon gasped as the air left his lungs upon the collision, feeling as though he were caught between two walls of solid stone. 

Bull’s chest was heaving, breathing deeply through his nose as he honed in on Mahanon’s naked form pressed against his kill, thighs trembling where they were wrapped around his hips. He was breathing just as hard, his small, delicate hands resting upon the huge expanse of Bull’s shoulders. He was soaking wet because of the rain now pouring down around them, which was also serving to slowly washing the blood off their bodies in pink streams. 

They met in an almost violent kiss, one that ended with Bull’s lips and teeth at his jaw, his neck, the pain of his dominance almost too much to bear at times, knowing that he was being made black and blue in places, maybe bloody in others, and absolutely loving it.

He hadn't been expecting it when Bull placed both his hands where his ass met his thighs, the dragon serving as the only thing holding Mahanon’s upper body up. He had an almost maniacal grin as he thrust his slicked cock into the elf’s body, the scream it ripped from him reverberating so beautifully in his ears. Bull began fucking him, hard, the elf’s eyes rolling to the back of his head as Bull used his grip on his thighs and hips to fuck him almost mercilessly. He felt full to bursting, the initial pain he felt at Bull’s intrusion ebbing away and giving into a familiar, pleasurable feeling, so extreme it made his thighs begin to shake. When Bull wrapped a hand around his cock his pleasure only doubled, leaving him unable to do nothing but take it and scream out Bull’s name as his fingernails unconsciously clawed at gray flesh, blood beading along the trails he made over old scars. 

If the qunari so much as felt it, he didn't show it, simply fucking Mahanon with all the force he would allow himself with the elf, even in this state. When he saw Mahanon’s back begin to arch off of the scales of the dragon, he angled his hips in such a way that had the elf tilting his head back, baring that beautiful neck Bull loved so much. He immediately dipped his head forward to suck upon his throat as he skimmed a thumb over his cock and thrust his hips forward, the bulbous end of his cock pressing into that spot just right.

It sent him over the edge, as he’d known it would. They both came at the same time, Bull’s head falling back and a guttural noise of satisfaction falling from his lips. Mahanon cried out, ropes of cum splattering against his belly as he felt Bull’s fill him up completely, cock throbbing hotly inside of him. If it hadn't been for the fact that he was in an iron grip, and pinned against something, he probably would have collapsed, and he was now gasping, trying to recover from his orgasm, bones turned into jelly. 

Bull was careful, slow, as he pulled out of his lover, the elf gasping and whining as he did. He kicked off his boots one a time and lowered his hand to push the pants he had remained in down, keeping one arm under Mahanon for support before kicking his trousers aside and bringing the other to join, across his back. Both of them now naked, he pulled Mahanon’s body away from the back of the dragon, arms wrapped around him, Mahanon barely managing to keep his arms and legs around the great brute. 

The qunari walked them into the shallows of ocean, keeping them pressed close together but allowing surges of water to come between their chests and bellies, washing away the blood and sex from the both of them. Even though the waters were a bit stormy, Mahanon knew he was rooted within Bull's arms, who stood strong and tall above the small waves lapping about them.

Mahanon leaned his head into the qunari’s now clean chest as he felt a finger slip into the folds of the tie that was now just barely managing to keep his braid in place. He snapped it with only a motion and then splayed his fingers through the long hair, bringing handfuls of water to the places where blood had dried to the strands. 

They stayed like that a while, Mahanon listening to the heart beating beneath muscled, scarred flesh. It still beat fast, but had slowed considerably the longer they stayed there, Bull making sure that the both of them were clean as a bell before taking them back to shore, pressing a kiss to Mahanon’s forehead as they emerged from the water.

Mahanon was surprised to see that a mischievous grin had lit the qunari’s features, and he raised an eyebrow at his lover in silent question. 

“Bit of a win/lose situation, Boss,” the qunari began, tone oddly casual, as if he hadn't just fucked him up against the back of a dragon they’d slain only recently. “Win, because that was really hot. Lose, because…” he slid his gaze now to what had been Mahanon’s clothes, now sitting as shreds haphazardly strewn about the rocks, all soaking wet and none of them passable as anything to wear any longer. He let out a great laugh the realization hit the elf, and he looked from the tatters of his clothes and back to Bull, gasping with horror.

“You ox-head, I have nothing to change into! I’ll have to go back naked!” He said, looking around desperately, and only finding trees, huge chunks of driftwood, and more rocks. 

“When you say it like that, you make it sound like a win-win,” Bull snorted, narrowly dodging the swat that came his way. Mahanon made a sort of distressed noise as Bull continued to laugh at his expense, patting his backside endearingly as he brought one hand away from the elf to reach down for his own pants. Although they were soaked with water and blood, they were still intact. As soon as he had bent for them, though, a firm hand grabbing his horn and yanking his head to face furrowed brows and vallaslin stopped him in his tracks. 

“If I have to go back naked, so do you. By Inquisitorial decree,” he added, a bit mockingly, a mischievous smile of his own playing at his lips. 

Bull looked surprised for a moment before throwing his head back, chest rumbling with another round of laughter. Mahanon smirked as he tugged on the horn again, ending the beast’s laughter by pulling his face close to his and pressing their lips together in a slow but heavy kiss, the elf nipping on his lip in such a way that made Iron Bull groan just a little, grip tightening around him almost threateningly.

“You're turning into a little monster, you know that?”

Maybe he was, but was learning from the best, after all.


End file.
